


Kill！Kill！Kill！

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Guro, M/M, 一早起来发现藤本树你也吃了啊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·游杰（杰游提及·4chan的黄本梗·阴间人不写阳间文
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Kill！Kill！Kill！

不动游星最后还是吐了。  


筐体系统准备的菜肴有着出色的再现度，不在记忆之下，亦不在其上。时至今日游星已经不会惊奇他脑子里有多少碎片被挖掘，再复原成一个个盛放片段并经过详细分析的花瓶。也基于此，称呼其为菜肴或许是言过其实了。鸡太小，汤太多。并不是玛莎没有用心准备，而是现实只允许她得将整只鸡剁碎了才够天使之家的每个孩子能在舌尖奢侈地尝到肉味。  


至于我，我的手上有血。  


肉腥味浓墨重彩地从肉渗透进汤，孩子们翻开砖砺收集到的叫不出名字的野菜纠缠成一团，吸饱了本就不多的油脂，像湿透的军装长裤般半浮在汤面。如果运气够好能捡拾到野菌，那倒是能增添些值得争抢的华彩。多半时候，至少土豆管够。  


我的手上有血。  


这样将一碗幼年时承载过诸多期许的汤批得体无完肤实在有失公允。不知感恩，游星在心中唾弃道。何况加入军队以来伙食也没能得到什么质的飞跃，顶多从酸臭的罐头里得到了更多的蛋白质摄入。变的是自己，游星知道，现今的自己太敏锐了，敏锐到足以找寻到万里开外某颗头颅双眼的中点，又迟钝得可以踩过尸体腐烂成泥浆的手臂。  


血。杰克·阿特拉斯的血。  


他直到最后一口都克制得很好。假装热切或享受是没有意义的，鉴于唯一的同座人拒绝出席晚餐。他的每下吞咽都会化作数据在毫秒间抵达单向玻璃窗背后的某人或数人的算式中心，而折磨是他们的目的兼手段。他退无可退，于是选择端正地坐到餐桌前，为自己舀一碗汤，喝下，镇定自我，用手背抹去徘徊嘴唇的余味。错误，错误，错误的选择。他甚至没能站起身就直接呕在了自己的汤碗里。未亟消化的食物团块混合着黄色的胆汁原路返回。  


仿佛之前种种譬如无关紧要的暖场般，杰克·阿特拉斯拉开帷幕凛然走向台前。而他说话也像演戏，冠冕堂皇，词措隆重。悲哀的小丑啊，他说，还在做不相称的表演，报应还显现得不够及时吗？  


他先前绽开伤口的嘴角此刻完好地划开笑声，想必打落牙齿的空缺亦再度安稳地被填满，共同构成这个男人堪称完美的肉身的一部分。来自红龙的恩惠让杰克·阿特拉斯坚不可摧。  


（但那也是诅咒我高傲的友人远行的征服者那是不可逆转不可治愈不可祓除的诅咒那诅咒会让我们重逢会让我们中的一个死不瞑目而另一个终夜舔舐伤口即使我们二人知道什么有形的伤口都无法存在于我们的肉体之上我们被恩惠所诅咒的肉体之上。）  


我们早都活在报应里了。游星说，他端起碗，走向厨房。  


并非他想顺从杰克的演出。确实他找不出比这更恰当的形容。  


男人不快的声音在他背后响起。你还在拖延什么？他张开双手。过来，继续我们的生死决斗，别让观众等太久！  


这措辞未免过于美化状况。游星沉着面孔想，把空碗小心地放进水槽。他的手指关节肿胀发红如同冻伤。如今他已深刻理解到筐体系统会为他准备的食品是一种怎样消磨意志的拷问，情况发展只有一种可能，只消列出事实便可预测。不动游星需要进食。杰克·阿特拉斯不需要。不动游星恢复一块淤青的时间足以后者弥合骨折。

他有的只是锁骨和几块零碎的短骨。而如果传言准确，那么杰克的大半身体都由红龙构筑。理论上来说只需要任意一方濒死，理论上来说，这一方无论如何都不太可能是杰克。  


（但我们清楚他们想要的最终结果是水中捞月他们是在错误的地方下钻打井。）  


胃酸仍在不断地反上喉头。游星的舌头快速扫过齿列，吞咽下腐臭味，那水管里流出来的只会是比这更难以入口的液体。他说，别废话了，开始吧。  


挥出拳头，承受拳头。互殴本无技巧可言。那个地堡的名字已被抹消，而游星确信在官方记录中也并不存在红龙这个词汇。我们被太多无名的存在包围，他想，用肩膀冲撞开杰克挥出的一击，并回身对其肋骨施以重踢。我们和无名的存在交战，被它们几近毁灭，再把自己的命运和希望托付给了同样无名的东西。我们叫那来自天空的遗骸红龙只因为它坠落到地面的身姿曳尾如红色的游龙濒死。我们不知道那些骨头该如何拼接成一具整体，几乎所有的软组织都烧没了。我们甚至不知道是不是有一具整体。在那堆骨头里我们找到了太多人类的手和脚还有和尾巴连成一气的阴茎骨却没有任何足以构成躯干支撑的长骨。有些手如老友般有些手如情人般有些手如父母子女般紧紧相握，像一架失事客机的乘客们在最后时刻的互相支持。碳14说它的两端相差的年岁足以亿计。每只脚都有着不同程度的硬茧，证明它们穿过鞋子，走过路。什么东西长成这样，我们不知道，也许也不应该知道。我们只需要知道，移植一块那种东西进自己的身体，就能给你一具近乎超凡脱俗的身体，从此不再受伤病困扰。而杰克·阿特拉斯是离摆脱“近乎”这个限定最为接近的人类样本。  


（假若我还能称你为人类的话。）  


（哪怕不再是人类，我也仍是杰克·阿特拉斯。）  


本来万无可能只在极粗糙的试错实验后便立即进行推广。那是说如果我们不是绝望，而只是近乎绝望的情况。如果我们没被无名的存在逼至毁灭的情况。红龙掉下来了，在我们同伴的尸体来不及埋葬只能任由野兽啃食的时候来了，在腹水淤积的孩子山羊般没有焦点的注视下掉下来了。它是我们的无名的希望。可这希望还未向我们揭示它最为惊喜的盒子底部有什么。  


挥出拳头，承受拳头。即便我断裂的掌骨已经戳穿了皮肤我也会毫不减速地挥出这白色的一击。杰克·阿特拉斯转瞬即逝的伤口流出的血混合进了我的开放伤中，随着我缓慢的愈合成为我血肉的一份。不动游星喘息着将直击面部的这一拳送得更深，断骨的前端传来捣碎眼球的黏稠声响。我在吃掉你，杰克，以慢得要命这辈子都吃不完的速度把你搅碎，消化，吸收。我的手上不是沾着你的血，绝不是那种文雅的关系，它浸泡在你的血里已经锈得连骨髓都快变红。  


而你不吃我，你把我嚼碎了就吐出来。你仅仅是损耗着我。你的伤口恢复得太快连灰尘都跑不进去。你大笑着，用力眨着已然在自我修复的双眼好让前代的碎片快些掉出眼眶，享受着我的损耗。你是多么高兴他们得不到那月亮啊，快乐得将游星的半张脸重重砸进了昔时住所的墙壁上，一路拖行直至脸颊侧那用来证明已移植的金色印记连同皮肤都被磨去，露出森然的颧骨。杰克·阿特拉斯也同样高兴，那来和你残杀的，来被你残杀的是不动游星。  


（但死不是他们的目的新生才是我和你是为了孕育而掏出彼此的肠子丢在地上踩在脚底勒住脖子我和你中的一个会在这场旷日持久的残杀后——）  


那个地堡半年前就被彻底放弃了。两个月前在拉锯战中被短暂夺回。他们派出士兵想看看地堡里是否还侥幸留有堪用的物资。士兵们转动舵盘，打开沉重的地库大门。迎接他们的是一支童子军，我不知道这个词有没有很好地把“复数个浑身赤裸有着人类儿童外观的生物冲出来咬断了几个士兵的喉咙杀出一条血路然后带着射进他们身体的达姆弹送出的铅礼花径直消失在了荒野”给表达出来。  


一些概念也随着无名的希望死而复生，譬如国家，譬如藏私，譬如为还未完全属于人类的世界勾心斗角。谁都想超前两步而这场过于漫长的战争把另一些真正值得复生的概念永远毁了。他们检查了所有能找到的骸骨。才四个月，并不用很费事就能确认这个地堡里没有女性。有两具的时间最新，其中一具移植了红龙腿骨的尸骸的耻骨联合软骨处有着明显的松弛，那是分娩会留下的印迹之一。男性骸骨。四个月。复数个。有三个士兵还没来得及接受移植，死在了开门的瞬间。我们不知道有多少无名的存在死在那群童子军手下因为它们会在热能转化工作停止的瞬间腐败成流质，至少是足以使一座地堡化作负隅顽抗的空城的数量，足以使一个雄性移植体在压力之下发育出一套和人类迥然不同的生殖系统并在生物本能下完成受精孕育与分娩的数量。他的死因是成为母亲——在他的头盖骨上有着齿痕，像用力过猛的吻。  


杰克·阿特拉斯，他们说，我们要你的孩子，那会成为最利的刃最重的斧最快的鞭。于是他们翻出档案，从那堆打满黑条的名字里勉强挑出一个不动游星，因为F排在K前面而放过了克劳·霍根。把他和杰克塞进随处可见的废墟，再贴心地用筐体系统重构成他们共同度过了童年的地方。  


我和你中的一个会在这场旷日持久的残杀后应激成为母体然后怀上另一个的孩子我们都清楚他们认为那个人只可能是不动游星我们都清楚他们希望杰克·阿特拉斯能在玛莎晾晒衣服的空地上折断游星的双腿再强奸他然后他或许会抓住曾经和杰克上下铺的铁床床架岔开双腿分娩或许他们想要的孩子会直接穿胸而出但是我们也清楚这是办不到的因为尽管杰克是渴求胜利的猛兽但不动游星渴求杰克只会比杰克渴求胜利更多。  


挥出拳头，承受拳头。单向玻璃后的他们还在看吗？还是早就厌烦离去，通过电波催促着结果。某一刻，他们想，在某一刻他们会用自己被对方扯下的手臂击打对方对自己扯下的头颅向那块玻璃打出全垒打。但不是现在。现在杰克·阿特拉斯得残杀不动游星而不动游星得被杰克·阿特拉斯残杀。他要用一半血肉模糊的脸顶向那个人造半神沾满泥土仍鲜艳欲滴的薄唇，吻个咬下舌尖才能吻成的深吻。他要被那线条一画到底的长腿踹得血不受控制地尿出来然后紧攥住那条腿的膝盖狠狠拧断。他要躺在地上，皮开肉绽，所有骨头都从皮肤底下戳出来冒出截断口，所有破口都有血滋滋地往外冒因为他们在错误的地点下钻就是只会取到血而不是水更不是奶。他的对手毫发无损而他，他不可征服。杰克骑坐在他的腰跨上。他们的阴茎充血，撞在一起，摩擦。他甩动自己堪堪连在一起的双臂去够杰克的腰而杰克用成全赞许他的努力。现在不动游星得品尝杰克·阿特拉斯而杰克·阿特拉斯得被不动游星品尝。他用食道回味咽下的舌尖用耳朵嚼碎杰克的低喘用被扭开的大腿关节吮吸从杰克体内潺潺流下的血用眼神咬那颤动的喉结与挺立的乳头用腹部的淤血舔舐杰克射出的精液。  


抱歉玛莎抱歉但我没法再喝进一口你做的肉汤了我的手上有血杰克阿特拉斯的血。  


我们相濡以血。  


如果他们的猜想是对的，那他们就必然只能得到错误的结果。而即使他们错了，即使在恐惧中会诞生的也能被甜蜜孕育，即使马上杰克的肚子就会隆起，游星也会保证他们得不到想要的。用血肉模糊的手用摇摇欲坠牙齿用只剩一边的脸颊的肌肉。就像此刻捏碎杰克的肩胛骨般就像此刻咬向杰克递至他唇边的手腕痛饮鲜血般就像啃噬世界树的巨蟒般让他们无法如愿以偿。我发誓爱你的孩子如同爱你，他在达到高潮时说。而杰克撕碎了游星正环抱着他腰的手臂以回答。错误，错误，错误的选择！他们可比不上我！他捏住游星的心脏高高抛起，雨落下来，血落下来，肉块落下来。但用爱你的相同分量去爱他们，我兴许还是做得到的。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 没怀上，下次努力。  
> 标题是黄油捏他  
> 4chan的原梗是说两个两个超级士兵被关一起强迫交配结果治愈彼此找到真爱，一个意思哈  
> 仔细一想克劳是C（crow）啊.....这名字实在太片翼的天使风格了我默认日语读音....


End file.
